


Faltas tu

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Coda, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Time Skip, sorta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: 17 de noviembre. Es el cumpleaños de Kuroo y es el partido de los MBSY y los Adlers. Tras el encuentro, Kuroo acaba siendo arrastrado a una reunión de viejos amigos (BARRA fiesta de cumpleaños) improvisada que tiene a todos de invitados, menos a Yaku.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Faltas tu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, v3.0 HAHAHAHAHAHA Solo voy a decir que este no era el kuroyaku post timeskip que tenía planeado, pero fue el kuroyaku que llegó porque los tiempos no dieron para más, pero cualquier kuroyaku es mejor que no kuroyaku (?) ♡

Desde que Kuroo se unió a un equipo de voleibol por primera vez, los días de su cumpleaños suele pasarlos dentro de una cancha o, en su defecto, y desde que se ha hecho mayor, de pie junto a ésta. Nunca demasiado lejos del aroma a _salonpas_ o del ruido de los zapatos sobre la madera. 

Su cumpleaños número veinticuatro no es, en ese sentido, diferente. Noviembre siempre es época de competencias. Y éste año es, en particular, el mes en que regresa Hinata Shouyou desde Brasil y se une a la liga japonesa. Kuroo podría decir que obtiene aquella información gracias a su trabajo, pero la realidad es que con el tiempo ha mantenido suficientes amistades para obtener la primicia de fuentes de primera mano.

Lo que no espera es que aquella espontánea visita a Miyagi para observar el amistoso entre los MBYS y los Adlers, el esperado enfrentamiento entre Hinata y Kageyama, acabe en una reunión de viejos amigos y un festejo de cumpleaños no planificado con personas con las que compartió tanto y personas a las que, en realidad, apenas conoce.

Están en un izayaka cerca del estadio, el cual invaden con su presencia, pues son demasiados para llegar a cualquier lado sin reservación. Se reparten las mesas en grupos pequeños, rotan, se mueven como la marea en las noches de luna llena, hasta que allí quedan sólo ellos y el resto de la clientela se aleja, dispersada por sus voces y su espíritu, perdiéndose en la noche en la ciudad.

En aquella reunión improvisada donde nadie invita realmente a nadie y donde todos invitan a todos, Kuroo reconoce algunas caras únicamente por pertenecer a los equipos profesionales o por su historia en las canchas de voleibol durante su juventud. Cuando Kuroo se queja de que se está volviendo viejo, Bokuto le pasa un brazo por los hombros, ríe con todo el pecho y le recuerda que siempre lo fue.

En la mesa donde acaba Kuroo, festejan su cumpleaños al menos unas doce veces desde que llegaron. En ella están Bokuto, sentado a su lado, y Akaashi junto a éste, sus manos buscándose continuamente bajo la mesa como un secreto a voces. Está Hinata, centro del universo, incluso por sobre el cumpleañero, que con cada botella de cerveza que Miya Atsumu le pone delante, vuelve a preguntarle a Kuroo por qué con él no vino Kenma. Está Tsukishima, con cara de querer marcharse, y a quien Kuroo mantiene atrapado en el izayaka a base de culpa—: _No vas a plantarnos a todos en mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Tsukki?_ —y Bokuto a base de agarrarle el brazo cada vez que intenta levantarse, así sea para únicamente ir al baño. Está Sawamura, a su izquierda, chocando hombros con Kuroo, en una pelea infantil y constante que sólo detienen, cuando Sugawara, en el extremo, los empuja a todos y es Akaashi quien se da de bruces contra el suelo.

A su espalda, están Ushiwaka y Sakusa, hablándose en silencios, y el otro Miya, quien conversa con Akaashi a base de intercambiar platos entre una mesa y otra. En frente, están el resto de Karasuno, alguien a quien le introducen como el original Pequeño Gigante, y exalumnos de Dateko. Kuroo pierde la cuenta de los rostros conocidos y de los nombres que tiene oportunidad de conocer. Las horas en el izayaka pasan entre anécdotas, puestas a punto, nuevas declamaciones de futuros retos y promesas de encontrarse todos nuevamente alguna vez.

Hay postre, a insistencia de Bokuto, quien se niega a festejar el cumpleaños de su _viejo y querido amigo Tetsurou_ sin un pastel. En el izayaka no tienen ninguno de las dimensiones que pretende Bokuto, por lo cual es Tsukki, quien, bajo su insistencia, acaba siendo arrastrado a comprar uno en el combini más cercano para que puedan luego, disfrutarlo entre todos. En algún momento, Kenma llama para saludarlo, pero su llamada acaba siendo secuestrada por Hinata, quien roba la atención de Kenma como viene haciéndolo desde hace ya cinco años.

No es hasta que la noche cae sobre Miyagi y Kuroo se desprende del brazo de Bokuto sobre sus hombros y las bromas constantes que Daichi hace a costa de sus costillas, que Kuroo logra pararse de la mesa sin que alguien le desee un feliz cumpleaños, en japonés, ingles o el idioma de su preferencia.

 _—Bom aniversario_ —le había dicho Hinata, con una disculpa impregnada de otras tierras y una sonrisa de quien ha recorrido mundo y tiene la oportunidad de demostrarlo en casa.

Cuando Kuroo sale del izayaka y las voces en el interior quedan acalladas por el golpe de la puerta, sabe que no es aquel el idioma que está esperando.

Se apoya contra la pared exterior, a las sombras de las luces que salen del interior, de la fiesta que continúa, como un viejo reencuentro de clases o una reunión rutinaria de amigos y cierra los ojos un momento, dejando que el aire de Miyagi le haga caricias en el rostro y lo llene de melancolía. Kuroo no lo dice realmente enserio cuando bromea sobre ello, pero quizás sí se está volviendo viejo.

Su primera visita a Miyagi, Kuroo había estado acompañado de todo Nekoma. De Kenma, de Nekomata, de sus compañeros de equipo, de curso, de Yaku. Entonces, aún tenían mucho camino para recorrer y las voces que le llegan desde el interior del izayaka son tan familiares como lejanas. Un recordatorio de que continúan avanzando, que ha pasado otro año, que las distancia crecen y se acortan como ondas concéntricas en el agua.

Kuroo observa la hora en su teléfono. Son las diez de la noche, pronto todos empezarán a partir y Kuroo volverá al hotel, para mañana partir hacia Tokio. Quiere quedarse en Miyagi una semana, jugar partidos contra nuevas escuelas, conocer a Karasuno de vuelta, que Yaku no esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia y varias horas de diferencia. Entre sus notificaciones tiene mensajes de todo Nekoma, alguno de Kenma, otro de su padre, y uno de su hermana, preguntándole cuándo irá a visitarla. De Yaku sólo obtiene silencio.

Kuroo es racional. Sabe que, aunque su día acabe en apenas dos horas, para Yaku, aún es temprano. Que probablemente despertará mañana con un mensaje escueto y conciso como Yaku, sin vueltas ni mareos, deseándole un “Feliz cumpleaños, ¿quieres que te lo diga también en ruso acaso?” y que Kuroo obtendrá de aquel mensaje suficiente permiso para llamarlo. Pero ahora, con las voces del pasado golpeando a la puerta del izayaka, Kuroo no siente ganas de esperar hasta la mañana. No quiere esa rutina extraña que fijaron cuando Yaku partió a Rusia, donde resulta más fácil decir nada.

Quiere, sólo por la noche de su cumpleaños, escuchar la voz de Yaku, poder decirle, quizás no tan honestamente, que lo extraña.

Desde adentro, le llega la risa de Bokuto. Kuroo escucha por un momento, cómo dice algo a Sakusa, como Miya ríe también y como la voz grave de Ushijima se mete en medio de la conversación, donde Kuroo pierde el hilo de sus palabras. Kuroo sonríe, vuelve a fijarse en el teléfono, consciente que aún tiene unos minutos antes de que alguien se preocupe por su ausencia, y busca su conversación con Yaku.

Los últimos mensajes que compartieron son de ayer, cuando Kuroo le había mandado una foto de su ticket a Miyagi y Yaku le había respondido con su ticket a San Petersburgo, donde iría de visita unos días antes de su próximo partido. Kuroo aprieta los labios, se gira hacia una de las ventanas del izayaka y toma una fotografía del revuelo en el interior, que envía a Yaku antes de tener oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces.

**kuroo**

[10:05 p.m.] adivina quien falta

Sin siquiera acabar de quitar los dedos del teclado, Kuroo vuelve a esconder el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pasa una mano por sus cabellos, enredándolo entre los dedos, de la misma forma en que Yaku solía molestarlo antes de partir, y se propone regresar al interior del izayaka, antes de que manden a alguien a por él. El mensaje de Yaku lo detiene. Kuroo vuelve a apoyar la espalda contra la madera de la fachada y enciende la pantalla para ver su respuesta.

**yakkun**

[10:06 p.m.] …

[10:06 p.m.] ¿kenma?

Kuroo ríe en la soledad de la noche. Por la vereda, los pocos transeúntes que continúan andando a esas horas por la ciudad lo miran como si hubiera perdido la cordura. A Kuroo, los labios le tiran en las mejillas con una sonrisa imposible de contener. Marca la llamada y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja, aprovechando que aún tiene la atención de Yaku, que cualquier margen de duda puede implicar perderla.

El timbre repica tres veces hasta que Yaku, a quien Kuroo imagina inhalando profundamente antes de tomar la llamada, le habla desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Si estás tan ansioso porque festeje tu vejez, pues, feliz cumpleaños —le dice antes de que Kuroo pueda siquiera pronunciar palabra. Yaku es un buen actor, suena molesto, como si Kuroo lo hubiera interrumpido en algo importante.

—Creí que tenías el día libre, Yakkun, ¿qué puede ser más importante que echarme en cara que me estoy volviendo viejo? Estás perdiendo el toque…

Kuroo puede imaginarlo arrugar la nariz, saborear la réplica antes de pronunciarla en voz alta. Puede imaginar la manera en que sus ojos se cierran, llenos de sospecha, y Kuroo anhela pasar un dedo por los pliegues de su entrecejo, alisándole la piel, robarle la respuesta de los labios.

En Miyagi, a kilómetros de distancias de aquel deseo, Kuroo cierra los ojos, escucha la respiración de Yaku.

—Como te atrevas a decir que yo también estoy viejo, déjame decirte que estoy en mi plena juventud, no como otros que hablan y se comportan como si estuvieran cumpliendo sesenta años —la amenaza de Yaku llega sin fuerza. Kuroo se muerde el labio, embebido en añoranza y cercanía al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así es como vas a tratarme en mi cumpleaños, Yakkun? —Kuroo se lleva una mano al pecho, exagerando una herida que no siente.

En Rusia, Yaku ríe.

—Por supuesto, que sea tu cumpleaños no te otorga trato preferencial, Kuroo sigue siendo Kuroo.

—Y Yaku sigue siendo Yaku.

—¡Exacto!

Hay algo cómplice que flota en el aire entre ellos, tan palpable que Kuroo imagina que lo tiene enfrente, que de extender una mano en el aire de Miyagi podrá tomar los dedos de Yaku en San Petersburgo. Es bueno escuchar su voz. Acostumbrado a pasarlo entre canchas y expectativas, éste es el único regalo que Kuroo quería este día.

Entre ellos el silencio se expande, largo e interminable como las horas que los distancian.

—¿Qué hací—

—Aún es temprano… —concede Yaku del otro lado de la línea, sin dejarlo hablar, en lo que Kuroo siente más como un disparo en el pecho que una victoria—. Perdí… perdí la noción del tiempo. Pero veo que estás en buena compañía.

Kuroo siente una risa seca golpearle contra los dientes. Sacude la cabeza, aunque Yaku no pueda verlo, y se muerde el labio.

—Bokuto me prohibió pasar mi noche de cumpleaños solo en la habitación de mi hotel, pero si me dices a mí… creo que fue una excusa para poder reunirnos a todos. Te habría traído a ti de Rusia de haber podido…

—¡Cómo si fuera a dejarlo! —cuando la voz de Yaku pierde aquel tono roto, Kuroo siente el pecho más liviano.

Es más fácil pretender que no importa, navegar esa línea entre el profundo todo está bien y nada está bien, donde extrañar es algo que sucede sólo en los silencios, y no en los momentos que comparten. Esos que aprovechan, como si fueran los últimos del mundo.

—¿Crees que puedas detenerlo, Yakkun? Te recuerdo que ahora Bokuto es una estrella hecha y derecha con toda la confianza y seguridad del mundo.

—¡Sí, claro! Que lo intente… —la risa de Yaku es un bálsamo que a Kuroo le lame las heridas y le llena de calidez. En Miyagi, la noche es fría y le cosquillea alrededor del cuello con insistencia, recordándole que debería regresar dentro. Entre las voces que continúan elevándose, mezclándose y perdiéndose en el fondo de aquella conversación, Kuroo cree escuchar su nombre y teme que el tiempo de su llamada con Yaku esté llegando a su fin.

—La próxima vez le diré que lo haga, no habría sido mala idea que estuvieras aquí… —la honestidad se le cuela traicionera en la boca. Kuroo se ahoga en ella y en el silencio que le prosigue, y sacude las extremidades intentando en vano mantenerse a flote—. ¡Fue un excelente partido!

El espacio y el tiempo que Yaku tarda en responder no lo preparan para la suavidad de su voz.

—Lo sé, lo vi…

—¿Me buscaste en la tribuna, Yakkun? —Kuroo continúa sacudiendo los brazos metafóricos de su dignidad, amarrándose al primer salvavidas que encuentra en la superficie.

—Kuroo… —aunque no puede verlo, Kuroo puede imaginar la manera en que sacude la cabeza, negando ante su cabezonería, peleando con la propia, sacudiéndose todas las cosas que suelen mantener adentro, sin palabras, porque sólo pueden decirlas cuando están en persona—. Quizás pueda ir para el próximo.

—¿El próximo partido? Bokuto se quedará muy feliz con eso, seguro…

—Tu próximo cumpleaños, necio.

—Oye, Yakkun, tampoco son necesario los insultos que es mi cumpleaños… —la falsa indignación de Kuroo es suficiente para que Yaku ría. Es tan frágil el momento que Kuroo quiere consérvalo dentro de un globo de nieve, verlo flotar hasta que Yaku pueda cumplir con su palabra y venir a verlo, felicitarlo de maneras que una llamada de teléfono jamás podrá acercarle—. Eso sí… espero que vengas antes.

Es un pedido egoísta. Uno que Kuroo se ha prohibido de hacer en otras ocasiones, pero tiene algo de alcohol en la sangre, la adrenalina de un trabajo bien hecho en el cuerpo y el sentimentalismo en el pecho. Tiene sobre todo el deseo de la cercanía de Yaku comiéndole los nervios, manejándole las cuerdas vocales, osando a sonsacarle toda su honestidad.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Yaku golpea con un dedo sobre la superficie de madera de lo que Kuroo estima es una mesa, como si considerara sí le agrada o no aquella idea.

En el interior del izayaka, algunas personas se mueven, y Kuroo ve de reojo la silueta de una figura acercarse hacia la puerta.

—Piénsalo, Yakkun. Ahora tengo que volver con adentro…

Kuroo se acomoda el traje, incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Puede visualizar la sonrisa de Yaku, la manera en que se niega a cortar la llamada, aquellas palabras que no llega a decirle pero que Kuroo escucha viajar desde Rusia hasta Japón.

La puerta del izayaka se abre.

Bokuto aparece con esa sonrisa brillante que ilumina todo a su paso, incluso aquel rincón oscuro en el que se oculta Kuroo, quien continúa sin atreverse a quitarse el teléfono de la oreja mientras pueda escuchar la respiración de Yaku del otro lado.

—¡Así que aquí te estás escondiendo! —exclama Bokuto, apenas logra ubicarlo entre las sombras.

—Buenas noches, Yakkun… —murmura él contra el teléfono, lo suficientemente bajo para que Bokuto no pueda escucharlo, para que no pregunte, para que no reclame con hacerse él también participe de aquella llamada—. O… buenas tardes, o como sea.

—Kuroo… —la voz de Yaku le llega pausada, suave como la seda y le provoca un escalofrío bajo la mirada atenta de Bokuto—. Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo.

Kuroo sonríe. Entiende lo que Yaku quiere decirle.

—Yo también, Yaku.

Cuando corta la llamada, Bokuto está sobre él. Le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, apretándolo contra su cuerpo como en los viejos tiempos y saltándose todos los decoros de espacio personal.

—¡Dime que le mandaste saludos a Yaku de mi parte! La próxima vez dile que puede llamar también de vez en cuando, lo invitaré a un partido cuando visite Japón… ¡salvo que vayan a estar muy ocupados!

La risa de Bokuto reverbera tan alto que Kuroo teme puedan escucharla no sólo en Miyagi, sino hasta en Tokio, o quizás, con algo de suerte, en Rusia. De repente, es consciente que no sólo extraña a Yaku, extraña a Bokuto, a sus amigos, y cuando Bokuto lo arrastra de vuelta al interior del izayaka, la nostalgia lo ataca con la certeza de que no importa cuántos años cumpla, siempre que éste rodeado de esto, de ellos, nunca pasará realmente el tiempo.

Cuando se sienta a la mesa, y vuelven a entonar una canción en su honor, Kuroo siente, en el bolsillo del pantalón, el peso de la notificación de una foto de Yaku en San Petersburgo y un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños en ruso.

**Author's Note:**

> LARGA VIDA AL KUROYAKU  
> Gracias por leer, comentarios y kudos llenan el alma, y pueden encontrarme en tw (@nythesequel), chillando sobre ellos y sobre mil cosas más al mismo tiempo.


End file.
